The' Badass Hathaway
by tlingit gurl2010
Summary: They were gone for 3 years instead of leaving when they were 15 they left when they were 14. What would happen if Rose was a Badass from the beginning? What would it mean for her & Dimitri? What secrets do the girls try to hide from everyone? Where have they been?
1. Chapter 1

**The Freaking Guardians**

**Authors Note: Please review, I'll try to update my stories every weekend. Let me know if I should continue this story. The updates will depend on school, and my upcoming trip I'll update as much as I can. The chapters may be quite a bit shorter than this one. **

Rpov:

After I gave Lissa my blood she went to go make me a sandwich, our roommates cat started hissing and growling like he dose to me. _Ohh…. Shit!_ I looked out the window and saw a guardian that looked to be over 6 feet tall, when he saw that he was caught he moved further into the shadows & started speaking into his earpiece. _Ohh Fuck! _I ran for the first pair of jeans then grabbed Lissa's and I's sneakers while running down the stairs. Lissa look surprised to see me "Oh Rose…" I looked at her "oh no they're here" I nodded my head. "What are we gonna do?" Lissa started to panic.

"Well, I need you to get his keys Liss" I said.

"Okay Rose" she sighed.

"What the h…" our roommate said. Lissa already started her compulsion

"We need your keys"

"Okay, here"

"When we leave you're going to forget we were ever here okay"

"yes."

With that we took off, I threw Lissa on my back and ran as fast as I could to the car four blocks away, then we heard their footfalls. I smiled evily, finally a fight that MIGHT come close. We were almost at the car when the guardian I saw before stepped infront of me; I pushed Lissa to the car. I didn't want him to be able to grab her, I sneered at all of them as they were surrounding the car and us. The guy stepped forward with his hands up in a surrendering sign; I didn't buy it so I glared. "Easy guardian Belicov" a familiar sarcastic voice said "or Rose is gonna hurt you" he continued. Stan that fuck is so gonna pay for everything he's done to me before, he's gonna wish he never came on this suicide mission. It might be really easy to get away if they brought other guardians like Stan Alto.

I smirked "Oh Stan how I've missed your attitude" I said with so much sarcasm that he could probably choke on it. All the while I was watching this Belicov person.

"Guardian Alto Enough!" Alberta, I smiled

"Ohh, Stan your in trouble" I said mockingly he just growled, which made me laugh. Belicov took that time to take a few more steps, too close! I attacted, faking a right hook but instead using a Round-House kick landing in his gut. He tried to block the right hook but saw the kick too late and he went flying a few feet away. When he landed he seemed dazed, he was also breathing deeply. I moved back towards Lissa, everyone had shocked faces like 'I can't believe she hit him.' Then Belicov said "Now!"

Everyone fell into a defensive stance; oh this is what I was hoping and training for. I had an evil smirk on my face. This made some of them falter, well the one's that really knew me that is and this made my smirk grow larger. They came at me 3 or 4 at a time, sometimes even more than that. The fighting was all the same, block, kick, punch, duck, slide, flip all in different orders of course. Most of the guardians had broken bones and or were unconsious, except for Belicov and Alberta. I took care of Alberta and Belicov was a little harder to get rid of. I threw Lissa into the car and sprinted to the other side and peeled out, I took out 20 fully trained guardians on my own. I was feeling good about my combat skills "You okay Liss?"

"Yea, just a little shaky but fine. Where we headed Rose?"

"We're headed back to Russia rest then on to Japan to our friend who moved there."

"Oh you mean Gyjin?"

"Yep, she can help us again she said to come visit again in a few months, its almost been a year" I said sadly.

"I miss her Rose"

"We're gonna have to drive to Las Vegas Airport just so we know that we lost them, then we're off to Russia just to meet fireball. We can get some cash and rest at his place for a while, then we're off on one of his private planes to Japan. We need to call Gyjin and see if she can pick us up or leave a car for us at the Airport" I told Lissa our plan.

"I'll call her" Lissa smiled. We stopped at a gas station and Lissa called Gyjin, she was more than happy to have us. While Lissa talked to Gyjin I called Fireball, his nickname still makes me laugh; I let him know that we were going to be landing during their night while the sun is out. We needed to take a side stop, Lissa and I were well prepared for this kind of situation, we had a truck and disguises for us as well as passports, ID's, some of our clothes, and a few other things.

We made it to the airport in 22 hours 32 minutes; we had to rest at a hotel for 5 hours. I bought our tickets while Lissa went to buy our starbucks coffee that was across from the ticket area. "Rose how long are we gonna be here? I need to feed soon."

"Hold on Liss, I'll give you a snack to hold you over until we get to the plane, in a few minutes. I need to be alert until we get onto the plane, okay?"

"Okay, Rose."

"Just a little bit Liss, until we get to Russia. We'll get you to a feeder when we get there, okay?"

"Thank you Rose, you really are my sister you know?" Lissa said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know Liss you're my sister too. I'll never let anything happen to you," I said smiling to. We had 15 minutes until the plane loaded so we put our duffle bag of clothes onto the baggage check area. We then went through the security area, and we loaded onto the plane. We took bags with a DVD Player and DVDs, our Ipods and a few games for our longish flight. When the plane finally took off, I thought it would be a good idea to feed Lissa.

"Come on Liss, time to feed you" I said lightly.

"Okay Rose" she said sleepily. We went into one of the bathrooms, I pulled my hair to the side for her so she had better acess to my neck. I could tell she hesitated for a second before it became to much for her, I finally felt her fangs penitrate my skin. I felt the rush of endorfins into my blood stream, I got a little light headed, I shook it off and stood up so we could go to our seats. See we had decided to go with royal last names; Lissa Contona like one of our friends, and Rose Ozera I met one a while ago they seem pretty cool, not like other royals. I let Lissa rest while I stayed awake the entire plane ride, I didn't sleep in the hotel either I kept watch for the guardians. When we landed Fireball was waiting for us, I smiled big it's been a while since I've seen him. Fireball came with extra guardians for Lissa, I guess so I could rest god knows I need it.

When we got to the Hotel I passed out on the king sized bed, I slept the entire day when I woke up Lissa handed me my breakfast. Fireball said "God Rose what have you been doing? You slept like the dead, it scared the shit out of me," he said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

I snorted, "Yeah, your Really worried" I had sarcasm dripping off every word.

He just smiled "So you need money?"

"Yeah, sorry dad but we have got to get out" I was sad we couldn't stay.

"Yeah I know darling. Ohh, Oksana and Mark want to see you two soon like before you two leave."

"Okay, do you think one of your fast cars can get us there fast? Like can we get back here before or right after night fall?" I asked hopeful, I didn't want to stay the night over in the small town.

"Of course, kiz"

"Okay Thanx dad." My father left Lissa and I to get dressed for our drive "Ohh Liss we need to change our pass ports and ID's again. So we need to stop off at the ware house, it was the one that's next to dad's garage right?"

"Yeah Rose, oh Rose can your dad take the money out of all our bank accounts and put it all in the one in Japan?"

"yeah, I think so I'll ask him" then my father walked back into the room.

"Kiz, we need to go or it'll be dark by the time we get back" my father warned.

"Okay, dad! Jeesh just like the nickname I gave him, Huh Liss" I wispered the last part to Lissa with a smile. Lissa tried unsuccsessfully to stifle her giggle and to keep her smile off her face. My father gave us funny looks, and he just shook his head and turned to discuss something with one of his guardians. With everything settled we headded out the door to my fauthers car to get to hid garage. When we got there I noticed new cars and motorcycles, god I love this garage. His garage has Riceburners, Farrari's, Porshe's, Austin Martins, almost any car you can imagin. Lissa, Gomez and I took the new Austin Martin, it just came out, it was painted black with a beatiful leather interior and all new technilogical items.

"You know Rose that your like the only one that can touch some of these cars right? " Gomez said with fake sincerity while he had a ginormas smirk on his face.

"Huh didn't know that I thought anyone could drive these cars, he says he dosen't care what kind of car he has or who drives it. 'They're all the same to me Kiz'"I copied my father flawlessly. Lissa laughed while Gomez tried to hide his smile. "All well dads nice to me and I'm glad we met him so I could have at least one parent. Well one that loves me for who I am and what I stand for."

"Oh Rose your mom loves you she just dosen't know how to show it" Lissa said.

"Right Liss that's why she dumped me at the academys doors when I was only three" I said with sarcam "and she never vists or calls and when she does all she has to say is that she is dissapointed.

"Sorry Rose I forgot how much you loath your mother. You never talk about her and yeah your dads great to us" Lissa tried to make amends even though she dosen't have to.

"Sorry Liss didn't mean to make you upset or anything" I said.

" God rose bi-polar much? Or is it just mood swings from pregnancy?" Lissa teased, Gomez laughed.

I practacly growled "Oh Gomez it's good to see that your charm has improved imensly" I said with loads of sarcasm, I thought it was funny but aparently Gomez didn't think so he was scowling at me. I just smirked at him and then stuck my tounge out at him, this just made his scowl deepen.

Lissa started laughing at us "God you guys you never change" she just smirked. Gomez and I looked at each other and scowled which cased Lissa to giggle even more.

"Oh Liss just so you know I forgot to tell you something"I said with a scowl on my face.

"What Rose? What's with the face? It can't be that bad and we need to hurry your dads gonna pass us" Lissa said in a serious voice and then turned teasing towards the end.

"Well first of all no he's not and second of all I remember where I heard the name Belicov from now…." I said a little uneasily.

"What do you mean Rose?" Lissa interupted me "You know 'The Belicov's?'"

"Liss the ones who introduced us to Zemy" I said a little scared but trying not to show it.

"Oh… ROSE! They might tell the Academy where er are if they see us, CRAP!" Liss was freaking and something was off, I breaked the car because I knew what was coming next.

"Gomez call Pavel over here NOW!" Lissa was getting consumed by the darkness and it was transfering into me. "Shit! Hurry Pavel, god can't fight it much longer… sorry guys." Just then I sucked all of the darkness out of Lissa, Gomez and Pavel were Trying to hold me down but it wasn't working very well. I felt Lissa come near me and then I slowly started to come back to myself. "Sorry guys I had to deal with that" I said sincerely.

"Umm… Rose you knocked Pavel Unconsious" Lissa said with laughter in her voice.

"Hahaha Lissa very funny Liss, it was an accident" I said huffing.

"Kiz, are you okay? I haven't seen you go through that before what happened?" dad sounded sincerely worried.

"Sorry dad you've always missed it but I think it's for the best because youd've tried to help. Well as you know Lissa's a Spirit user, well… when she uses her powers she slowly builds up this stuff we call darkness. When it consumes her I take it from her and I start to lose it sort of.. Oh but it helps in a fight!" I say seriously but can't help but smirk at the last part.

"Of course you'd like the last part Kiz" my father said in a amused tone.

I just smiled and nodded my head "Of course Baba, anything to keep Liss alive you know this."

My father had a shocked and amused look on his face "Kiz your learning Turkish? I thought I'd never see the day that you'd actually study."

"Very funny Baba its not like I can't learn, I just choose not to pat attention. Also I Know Russian, Chinease, Japanese and German. Okay? I'm not retarded I just thought I wouldn't need some of the things the Academy taught us" I said defensivly and a little smugly.

"Sorry Kiz it was just so suprising, oh and Kiz… my father hesitated "Your mother is called again she's still looking for you. You guys need to lay low for a while, she's having other people watch out for you guys now."

I was angry and very pissed "When did she call?" I asked in a even and cold voice.

Some of his guardians shrank away a little "While we were driving, she says that she's very worried about you."

"So she hasn't heard yet?" I said in a relived voice.

"Heard what Kiz?" My father asked in a worried voice, I just shook my head "Heard what? Tell me, What have you done?"

I got angry then "I haven't done anything! Except protect Lissa Okay? Is that fine with you?" I said in a very angry tone.

"Tell me what happened Rose." I flinched a little, he never calls me that anymore.

I glared and said "I beat the crap out of guardiand that were sent to take us back"in a very cold voice. A few of the guardians stepped back and gasped, they were surprised I could hurt a lot of guardians I guess. Although they havent heard the amount yet.

"How many Kiz?" my father wispered.

"20 guardians, I broke some ribs and a few arms but I knocked most of them unconsious. Baba it was that or let them take us" I said and the last words were wispered.

"I know Kiz, it's not your falt" he said reashuringly I just smiled. "Lets go Kiz then lets get you to Japan he said to me with a smile. God, our tempers are bad, we're to much alike and I'm a lot like my mom which dosen't help. That fight was mostly screaming in each others faces, I hate to fight with my father.


	2. Oksana

_**Authors note: Sorry guys I've been busy with work, school, family issues (family members have been dying), and a trip. So this is going to give you a little glimpse of their past. Hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Last but not least I do not own Vampire Academy, some characters I do own though they came from my imagination.**_

_**Oksana**_

_**Lpov:**_

__Well once again we are leaving for Oksana's place; I've missed her a lot, Rose and I have gotten really close to her and Mark. Oksana is one of the most caring people that I know of, her and Mark are really cool, they are very understanding and not so superficial like Royals. Both of them helped Rose and I when we first took off from St. Vlad's, Mark taught Rose how to use a gun and he also gave us supplies we needed to keep ourselves away from the guardians.

Maybe I should start from the beginning, well I thought that I was being watched and I was really freaking out. I talked Rose into leaving with me since she knew that no-one would've believed her that the innocent Princess Dragomir would do such a thing as to take off from the school. Rose had the perfect escape plan, we were to both pack a small duffle bag that had only the essentials in it. She told me to put the bag into the woods where no one would see it, and then I was to meet her in the woods after everyone was asleep. Rose took us past the cabins and over the school wall, she walked us back through the woods and she had me stay while she took off to the parking lot. She came back shortly with a car, Rose stole a pair of car keys earlier that day from the office.

Rose took one of the sporty cars, we took off for Las Vegas, and then we took a chartered plane to Russia. We took the train in St. Petersburg to Moscow, when the train stopped Rose and I went to walk around and find a restaurant. After walking around for half an hour or so we finally found one, once our food was ordered Rose looked at me meaningfully.

"Liss we're going to have to talk about where we are going to go after we get to Omsk" she said.

"Well Rose I think that we should stay in Omsk for a while I mean the Guardians won't think that we got this far anyways" I replied.

"Yeah, alright Liss we'll stay there for now but we might have to move on to somewhere else sometime soon. But I think that staying there would be a good idea, I think that they'll love you and it might be a safe place to be since there's a lot of Damphir's there" Rose said.

"So that's the plan then? We're going to be staying in Omsk until further notice?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so Liss. Hey, hurry up and finish eating the train's going to be leaving soon. I'll go pay for the food, oh and Liss go to the bathroom before we leave you don't want to use the trains trust me it's just disgusting" she said with a disgusted look on her face. I just laughed at her facial expression. When we finally got on the train I was relieved because it was way too crowded outside the train since everyone was pushing to load back onto the train. Rose and I have one of the first class rooms on the train; our room has two beds, a couch, a T.V., shower and sink.

It was way to boring laying awake on the train watching the landscape flyby outside the window, Rose tried to sleep but she only got about two hours or so. We got dressed and left for the dinner cart it was almost full, they were serving breakfast which was sort of weird since it would be dinner time for Rose and I right now. Once the train finally pulled up to the station in a town just outside of Omsk Rose and I left to find a Car Sale place. We bought a car that would blend us in to the other people but was fast. Rose took us as far as she could and stopped at a motel to stay the night; we ordered room service and went to bed.

Once we woke up in the early hours of the morning and left for the diner that was attached to the hotel. Then we left for Omsk, Rose thought that the trip was going to take another couple hours. We arrived in Omsk around the afternoon time, we left to find a place to stay we ended up finding a apartment that was rented to us at a cheap price. The apartment was fully furnished and had one large room with two twin beads, two large closets, and two large dressers. We had a large Kitchen, with stainless steel appliances, a large living room with a flat screen T.V., and a nice sized dinning room.

Rose and I settled in our apartment but the next day we had to leave for the grocery store. That's where we met Oksana and Mark, they were nice to us they asked us where we were from since we were new in town. Oksana asked me if I knew what I specialized in and that's when I checked out her aurora. Oksana and I ended up spending a lot of time together, she understood why Rose and I took of from school. She said that sometimes she got the same feeling, that she is being watched or followed.

After a month or so of living in Omsk we met the Belicov's, Olena was nice but I liked their grandmother the most. I disliked Viktoria because it seemed like around that time that she was trying to take Rose from me. They got along really well and hung out a lot while I was at Oksana's house. I guess I was Jealous of their friendship, I know it doesn't make sense since Rose and I are so close but back then I think it was the Darkness that was getting to me. Some time after all of this Rose and I ran into Gyjin, she was nice and very pretty she was Japanese you could tell. We ended up showing her where Oksana and Mark lived since they moved from their old home and Gyjin hasn't been to their new place.

Not too much latter Olena and Yeva introduced us to Zemy, he was pretty interested in Rose and me for quite a while but in Rose's usual fashion she wasn't scared of him and his huge guardians. Zemy ended up piecing together that Rose was his daughter and that I was the missing Dragomir, he started dropping hints at Rose which irritated her to no end. Once Rose finally figured it out because Yeva told her what his real name was well apparently the Queen told Rose her father's real name. They ended up spending a lot of time together since Rose's mother thought it was a good idea to keep them apart, Abe kept our whereabouts to himself and made sure that people in Russia wouldn't say anything.

Soon Gyjin was leaving back for her hometown but she asked Rose and I if we wanted to go with her since Japan was smaller than where we were then. Well at least the place she lived was small it was a village like Omsk but the place was closer knit then Omsk though. Rose and I ended up leaving with her, apparently though Abe really knew who she was. He told us who Gyjin was, she was one of the most famous Guardians in our history but she all of a sudden disappeared. Rose ended up training with Gyjin and became even more deadly than she already was. Gyjin taught Rose how to use a Samurai sword, and many other weapons. Rose became very deadly since she learned Gymnastics and any other things that helped her in combat. After a year Rose and I moved to Portland. The whole thing about Fireball was that when her dad didn't know who she was he tried to intimidate Rose by making a fireball because he lost his temper. Abe also got so mad that he tried to fire at Rose but she ducked in time, so Abe ended up hitting his own guardian.

_**Thank you everyone for reading, sorry again for the delay hope everybody enjoyed the story. Don't forget to hit the button and review please let me know what you think.**_


	3. AN

Okay guys I fixed the poll a while ago but there was only one vote so I thought I'd let you know. I will also need a beta. Just PM me and let me know if you're up to it thanx.


End file.
